


Dat Old Egyptian River

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Tender Is The Heart [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Care-taking, Cuddling, Injury, M/M, Woge, concussion, drunk, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adalind goes to Rosalee for a cup of tea and a natter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Old Egyptian River

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven alone knows where this came from but they do just keep getting sillier...

“… well, Sean woged and growled at Nick.”

Rosalee’s hand stopped mid-stir of the teapot. “He actually woged?”

Adalind nodded, “then he growled at Nick.” If it was possible for an ex-hexenbiest to look thoroughly innocent and confused, Adalind did at that particular moment. “To be fair, it was the medication they gave him for the pain at the hospital. It seemed to lower his inhibitions.”

Rosalee put the lid back on the teapot, and poured. “And what did Nick do?”

“He growled back.”

“He… growled… back?” Rosalee’s eyes widened. “Then what happened?”

“They stared at each other for a bit, and then Sean got the giggles.”

“And you..?”

Adalind sighed. “I decided to leave them to it. They didn’t need my help, and I could tell from the look on Nick’s face that it was about to get sickening so I just left.”

“Sickening?”

“Nick had already been at the rum, and Sean couldn’t have any…”

“because of the concussion.”

“Yes, then the last time Nick woke Sean,” Adalind waved a hand, “before the woging and the growling… Nick kissed Sean awake.”

“So Sean woged after Nick kissed him?”

“No, that was the time before, he woged after Nick poked him with an umbrella.”

“You left them alone? Adalind, they are both impaired.”

Adalind rolled her eyes irritably. “I know. They are. But they are also big boys now and I really cannot deal with the mushy stuff.” She stared down into her tea as though the answer to the conundrum could be found in its depths. “If I had known how they felt about each other, however much they are denying it, I would have found somewhere else to live.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“The rum, and the cuddling? About two months.”

“Nightly?”

“Mostly.”

“Denial?”

“Still that old river in Egypt.”

“My.”

Adalind looked as though she rested her case. Rosalee agreed.

[][][][][]

Nicholas Burkhardt snuggled closer to the large source of warmth at his front, his zauberbiest was nice and warm, even if the cast was a little inconvenient squashed between them.

He gazed into the Captain’s eyes. They were very nice eyes. Nick waved a finger, the eyes followed the finger, they seemed the same size as far as Nick could tell and he wasn’t about to get out the flashlight as that brought out the woge last time. Nick was okay with the woge, but he preferred the Captain all handsome and suave. Anyway, the eyes followed the finger just fine and Nick was just so very tired.

All Sean really wanted to do was sleep. His left wrist hurt like hell, and the cast was clunky and inconvenient, but the Grimm was in his arm, the cast squished between them, and the Grimm smelt lovely so Sean wasn’t letting go any time soon.

Somewhere in Sean’s befuddled brain he wondered if the Grimm tasted as good as he looked and smelt.

Just a little taste.

Sean licked the side of Nick’s face.

“EWWWWWWWWW SEAN!”


End file.
